ryan_crash_and_thomas_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of Equestria girls
Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of Equestria girls is a new movie by N/A Plot In Equestria, the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle visits the Crystal Empire with her Ponyville friends, Thomas and Ryan for a royal summit with princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. That night, Twilight's crown and Element of Magic is stolen by the unicorn Sunset Shimmer, a former student of Celestia. After a chase through the castle, Sunset drops the crown through a magic mirror and follows after it. The princesses inform the ponies that the mirror leads to a different world, and they task Twilight with retrieving her crown on the other side before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony borne by her friends will no longer protect Equestria. Despite Celestia's insistence that Twilight must travel alone, Twilight's dragon assistant Spike along with Thomas and Ryan anxiously jump in after her as she enters the mirror. In the other world, Twilight, Thomas, Ryan and Spike are transformed into three teenage humans and dog, respectively. While struggling to adjust to their new bodies, Twilight investigates the nearby Canterlot High School where she encounters several human students and faculty members resembling ponies in Equestria, including Their friends Applejack, Toby, Percy, Henry, Fluttershy, The Logging Locos Pinkie Pie, James, Edward, Rainbow Dash, Gordon, Hiro and Rarity. She befriends the five girls, helping to bridge the animosity that Sunset created between them during her tenure as Canterlot High's school bully. Twilight discovers that the crown has been confiscated by Celestia, the school principal, who mistakes it for a prop meant for the elected Princess of the upcoming Fall Formal. Twilight decides to run for Fall Formal Princess against Sunset, the reigning formal princess, to retrieve the crown. Sunset tries sabotaging Twilight's campaign first by uploading a humiliating online video of Twilight behaving like a pony, and later framing her for wrecking the formal decorations in the school gymnasium. Twilight's new friends, including Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, help counter these ploys and improve Twilight's popularity among the students. Twilight wins the formal election and the crown, but Sunset steals it after threatening to destroy the portal to Equestria. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demonic creature and uses her newfound powers to brainwash much of the student body into becoming her army with which to invade Equestria. When Sunset attacks Twilight, her friends race to save her, evoking the crown's magic that protects them and temporarily gives them pony-like attributes. The magic of their friendship reverts Sunset to her human form and breaks her spell on the other students. Sunset becomes repentant, and Ryan asks their friends to look after Sunset in her absence. Twilight spends time celebrating with her friends at the formal before she, Ryan, Thomas and Spike take the crown through the portal, which closes behind them. They return to Equestria, transforming back into their original forms and reuniting with their Ponyville friends. Trivia Category:Animated films Category:Family films